Das arme Kind
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Tobias Kowalski ist behütet aufgewachsen. Erst als er mit Julia zusammen kommt, wird ihm klar, was es bedeutet, arm zu sein.


**Das arme Kind**

„Mama? Papa?", räusperte sich ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann beim Abendessen mit seinen Eltern. „Ja!", sah dessen alarmierte Mutter auf. „Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, dass ich meinen 18. Geburtstag nicht groß feiern will, aber…", zögerte er, mit der ganzen Wahrheit herauszurücken. „Was aber?", wollte seine Mutter von ihm wissen. „Es ist so… in meiner Klasse ist ein sehr, sehr nettes Mädchen… die Julia… und ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie… naja… ob ich sie vielleicht zum Kaffeetrinken einladen kann." – „Aber sicher", stimmten beide Elternteile sofort zu. „Naja… es ist ja nun so, dass… also Opa und Oma kommen ja auch schon und…" – „Für einen mehr ist immer Platz, Toby", entschied seine pragmatisch veranlagte Mutter. „Ich… ähm… also… mir wäre es lieber, wenn Julia kommt und… naja… nur ihr Zwei da seid." – „Wir können auch ganz für sturmfreie Bude sorgen, wenn du das möchtest. Ist ja immerhin dein 18. Geburtstag", lachte der braungelockte Mann am Tisch. „Rokko", ermahnte seine Frau ihn. „Natürlich können wir für diese Julia ein eigenes Kaffeetrinken veranstalten. Wir müssen auch nicht warten, bis zu deinem Geburtstag, um Julia einzuladen. Sie ist hier jederzeit willkommen – so wie alle deine Freunde." – „Danke, Mama. Kann ich jetzt in mein Zimmer? Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben."

„Es stecken wohl nicht nur deine Gene in dem Jungen", grinste Rokko seine Frau an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber darüber bin ich nur teilweise froh. Ich meine, klar ist es schön, dass er nun doch ein Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hat, aber andererseits bin ich ganz froh, dass er sein Leben nicht auf der Überholspur führt wie unsere Tochter. A propos, wo bleibt Jasmin nur schon wieder?" – „Ach, Lisa, Schatz, Berlin ist eine große Stadt… sie könnte überall sein." – „Und genau das macht mir Sorge", schmunzelte die Angesprochene.

###########################################################################

„Wenn du dir immer wieder über das Shirt streicht, wird es nur dreckig von", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ganz pattig, weißt du." – „Toll, du bist nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. Julia ist einfach spät dran und ich bin nervös, okay?" – „Junge", seufzte Rokko. „Frauen…", verstellte er seine Stimme, so dass sie möglichst geheimnisvoll klang. „… sind nie pünktlich. Und wenn sie es doch sind, dann setzen sie alles daran, um es nicht zu sein. Verstehst du? So halten sie uns Männer bei der Stange." – „Eine seltsame Theorie", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. Sie brachte gerade einen mit viel Liebe gebackenen Kuchen ins Esszimmer, um ihn dort auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. „Sie wird schon kommen", beruhigte sie dann ihren Sohn. „Vielleicht war etwas mit der S-Bahn. Oder sie findet das Haus nicht. Geh doch mal die Straße auf und ab, vielleicht triffst du sie." – „Mama, wie soll denn das aussehen?" – „Das finde ich aber auch", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. „Das sieht doch aus, als ob Toby die Zeit nicht abwarten kann und setzt sie nur unnötig unter Druck. Sie wird da sein, wenn sie da sein wird, bis dahin stellen wir den Kaffee warm und halten uns vom Kuchen fern." Als er sah, dass Toby sich ganz nah an das Fenster stellte und durch die Gardinen äugte, warf Rokko seiner Frau einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Ich bin echt gespannt auf dieses Mädchen", flüsterte er ihr zu.

###########################################################################

„Toby, es tut mir leid", rang Julia eine Stunde später um Atem. „Meine Mutti sollte die Kleinen aus dem Kinderhort abholen, aber sie war einfach nicht in der Verfassung. Also habe ich es gemacht, aber ich konnte sie nicht bei meiner Mutti lassen… wegen der Verfassung… und… ehe ich jemand Anderen gefunden hatte und hergefahren bin und… dann wollte Maurice nicht dableiben und… ich musste auch noch hierher finden. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid." Julia unterbrach ihren Redefluss. „Oh nein, die Party ist schon vorbei?" – „Nein", schüttelte Toby den Kopf. „Es ist so… es gibt keine Party", rückte er mit der Wahrheit heraus. Automatisch machte Julia einen Schritt nach hinten und somit aus der Haustür heraus. „Keine Party?", fragte sie verunsichert. „Keine Party", bestätigte Toby. „Weißt du, ich bin einfach kein Party-Mensch. Ich hab's gerne ruhig." Sehr zu seiner Verwirrung bemerkte er, dass Julia noch einen Schritt zurückgemacht hatte. „Ich wollte einfach nur Kaffee trinken… mit meinen Eltern… und dir… natürlich mit dir… also meine Eltern… naja… meine Schwester kommt eventuell später noch dazu, aber das ist nicht so wichtig." Julias entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich langsam. „Oh nein! Was denken denn nur deine Eltern jetzt von mir? Ich bin doch viel zu spät." – „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Komm einfach rein. Soll ich dir die Jacke abnehmen?"

###########################################################################

„Sie haben ein wirklich schönes Haus", bemühte Julia sich um Konversation bei Tisch. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass beide Kowalski-Kinder ein eigenes Zimmer hatten und noch dazu ein großes. „Danke. Sagen Sie, Julia, wo wohnen Sie eigentlich?", sorgte auch Lisa sich um die immer wieder aufsteigende Stille zwischen den Anwesenden. „In Berlin", antwortete diese ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Toby und seine Familie wohnten ja ein bisschen außerhalb, so dass ihr diese Antwort richtig erschien. „Sind Sie auch schon 18?", wollte Lisa nicht weiter auf dieser Frage herumhacken. „Noch sieben Monate, dann werde ich 18", lächelte Julia scheu. „Werden Sie eine große Sause steigen lassen zu Ihrem Geburtstag?", ergriff nun auch Rokko das Wort. „Wie… wie bitte?", warf diese Frage Julia offenbar aus der Bahn. „Naja, Toby wollte ja nicht groß feiern. Wollen Sie das? Worauf freuen Sie sich am meisten, wenn Sie endlich volljährig sind?" – „Darauf, endlich ausziehen zu können", antwortete Julia ohne zu zögern. „Oh", staunte Rokko. „Möchten Sie noch ein Stück Kuchen?", bot Lisa an. „Oder noch eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich kann Ihnen auch einen Tee machen, wenn Sie keinen Kaffee mögen… oder einen Kakao", deutete sie auf Julias halbleere Tasse. Diese errötete augenblicklich. „Machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände." – „Das ist kein Umstand", versicherte Lisa ihr. „Also, Tee oder Kakao?" – „Kakao, bitte."

„Haben Sie eigentlich noch andere Pläne, außer auszuziehen, wenn Sie – entschuldigen Sie den Ausdruck – ähm… groß sind?" Julia sah von einem der Kowalskis zum anderen. „Ich glaube, mein Papa möchte wissen, was du später mal beruflich machen willst", half Toby der jungen Frau aus dieser Situation. „Ja… also… ähm… ich… ich würde gerne… ich würde gerne… also… ich nähe sehr gerne. Ich würde gerne…" Sie deutete auf ihre zwar raffiniert genähte, aber aus billigem, bedrucktem Stoff bestehende Bluse. „Ich würde gerne Klamotten entwerfen." Rokko warf seiner Frau einen alarmierten Blick zu. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich dafür nicht talentiert genug bin… also… ich glaube… Änderungsschneiderin wäre eine gute Alternative." Julia machte eine kurze Pause. „Der Kuchen ist echt lecker", stocherte sie in ihrem Stück herum. „Meinen Geschwistern würde der ganz sicher auch schmecken." – „Sie haben Geschwister?", nahm Lisa diese Vorlage dankend auf. „Ja. Ich habe zwei… äh… drei Geschwister. Mein Bruder Maurice ist acht Jahre alt. Meine Schwester Kathrin ist zehn und Cheyenne ist zweieinhalb." – „Es ist genug Kuchen da, ich kann Ihnen nachher etwas für Ihre Geschwister einpacken, wenn Sie möchten."

„Und Ihre Eltern? Was machen die so?", erschien es Rokko die logischste Frage, nachdem seine Frau und er von Julias Geschwistern wussten. „Meine Mama ist arbeitslos – schon seit fünf Jahren. Sie kriegt Sozialhilfe und damit kommen wir gut aus, wenn wir genau planen. Kathins und Maurices Vater ist ständig auf Montage, aber da läuft eh nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Mutti. Und mein Vater ist in Tibet." – „In Tibet? Zum Meditieren, nehme ich an", schmunzelte Rokko. Er wusste nur allzu genau, was man einem Kind erzählte, wenn der Papa das Weite gesucht hatte, aber dass diese Julia in ihrem Alter wirklich noch an diese Geschichte glaubte, ließ ihn innerlich grinsen. „Ja, in Tibet", wurde ihr Tonfall ungeduldiger. „Und irgendwann holt er mich zu sich. Das hat die Mutti gesagt."

###########################################################################

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit meinen Eltern los war", verteidigte Toby sich vor Julia, kaum dass seine Eltern sich unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund zurückgezogen hatten. „Normalerweise sind sie wirklich nicht so verkrampft." – „Ich weiß, was mit ihnen los war. Es hat mit mir zu tun, weißt du. Wir sind einfach aus zwei ganz verschiedenen Welten. Deine Eltern wissen das… und sie akzeptieren das. Toby, mach dir doch nichts vor. Wir zwei, das passt doch vorne und hinten nicht." – „Wieso sagst du das?", fragte der junge Mann enttäuscht.

„Und wie lange wollen wir nun hier sitzen?", wollte Rokko ungeduldig von seiner Frau wissen. Diese nahm neben ihm auf dem Ehebett Platz. „Solange der Junge eben braucht." – „Na wenn er nach dir kommt, dann kann ich mich schon mal darauf freuen, meinen Renteneintritt hier zu feiern." – „Nun sei doch nicht so. Toby wird schon das Beste daraus machen." – „Das Beste wird sein, er schickt dieses Mädchen wieder nach Hause." – „Rokko!", ermahnte Lisa ihren Mann. „Was denn? Hast du das nicht mitgekriegt? Sie würde gerne Klamotten entwerfen. Sie benutzt unseren Toby doch nur. Mit wem bandelt man am besten an, wenn man Model oder Designer werden will? Genau, dem Sohn der beiden Mehrheitseigner von Kerima Moda. Sei doch nicht so naiv, Lisa. Und dann ihre Ansichten über die Arbeitslosigkeit ihrer Mutter und Sozialhilfe und so. Mal ehrlich!" – „Sie wird es einfach nicht anders kennen. Und aus ihrer Sicht und der ihrer Geschwister macht das ja auch alles Sinn. Ich meine, man kann doch die Kinder nicht dafür bestrafen, dass die Mutter keine Arbeit findet. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich finde sie sehr nett." – „Ein bisschen einfach gestrickt", warf Rokko ein.

„Bleib doch wenigstens noch zum Abendessen", bemühte Toby sich unterdessen, seine Schulkameradin vom Gehen abzuhalten. „Tobias, ich…", setzte Julia an. „Wir müssen ja nicht hier bei meinen Eltern bleiben. Wir können ja woanders hingehen. Hier um die Ecke ist eine kleine Pizzeria." Man sah der jungen Frau an, dass sie dieses Angebot zwar verlockend fand, aber sofort ihre finanzielle Situation durchdachte. „Das geht wirklich nicht", lehnte sie peinlich berührt ab. „Wieso nicht? Es ist mein Geburtstag… okay, wir feiern nach, aber trotzdem… erfüll mir doch diesen Wunsch. Du bist auch eingeladen." Schweigend griff Julia in ihren Rucksack. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut, es dir vor deinen Eltern zu geben. Ich wusste ja nicht… also… wie sie reagieren würden", hielt sie Tobias Kowalski ein liebevoll verpacktes Geschenk hin. „Es ist ein bisschen klein für einen 18. Geburtstag", entschuldigte sie sich indirekt. Ungeduldig entfernte der junge Mann die Verpackung aus Servietten und Alufolie. „Wow, das ist… das ist toll", bewunderte er dann das Bild, das Julia aus Nudeln, getrockneten Linse, Erbsen und Laub geklebt hatte. „Wirklich, ich bin begeistert. Komm", griff er nach Julias Hand und zog sie mit sich in sein Zimmer.

„Da hängt es gut, oder?" – „Du willst es wirklich aufhängen?", fragte Julia ungläubig. „Klar. Es war ein Geschenk und ich finde es schön. Oder lieber doch an diese Wand?", dachte Toby laut nach. „Nein, nein", wehrte Julia ab. „Da über deinem Bett hängt es sehr gut."

###########################################################################

„Oh… mein… Gott", sprang Julia am nächsten Morgen aus Tobys Bett. „Ich habe verschlafen", raffte sie ihre Tasche vom Boden auf. „Jemand muss die Kleinen vom Babysitter abholen und dann in die Schule bringen", stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer des Jungen. „Und jemand muss Mutti wecken. Und ich muss auch zur Schule. So ein Mist aber auch", fluchte sie, während sie die Treppen hinunter stürmte. „Julia, warte doch! Gib mir zwei Minuten und ich komme mit. Ich kann dir helfen, deine Geschwister überall hinzubringen, vielleicht kann ich mir das Auto…" Toby kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Julia war schon durch die Haustür verschwunden. Statt ihr hinterher zu laufen, eilte er in die Küche. Hektisch packte er den Kuchen vom Vortag in mehrere Plastikbehälter.

„Julia! Julia! Warte doch", rang Toby nach Luft. „Hier", drückte er ihr die Schachteln in die Hand. „Dann musst du deinen Geschwistern nicht auch noch Fresspakete machen." Julia rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke. Ich bringe sie dir ganz bald wieder!", rannte sie dann in Richtung S-Bahn.

„Können wir jetzt endlich runter?", maulte derzeit Rokko im Elternschlafzimmer. „Sie ist ja jetzt offenbar gegangen." – „Ja, aber warum?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Hast du doch gehört, weil sie Verpflichtungen hat, die offenbar wichtiger sind als Toby." Ohne ein weiteres Wort gähnte Lisa und räkelte sich genüsslich. „Also… ich bin ja dagegen, schon aufzustehen", kuschelte sie sich an Rokko. „Aber ich nicht!", schob dieser sie von sich. „Ich muss nämlich mal!", sprang er aus dem Bett. „Wir brauchen dringend ein Zimmer, in das wir uns ohne Einschränkungen zurückziehen können, wenn der Junge Damenbesuch empfängt", tänzelte er dann zur Tür hinaus.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder", staunte Lisa, als ihr Sohn wenige Minuten später durch die Haustür trat. „Soll ich für einen mehr decken?", wollte sie auf den Frühstückstisch deutend wissen. „Nein. Julia ist auf dem Weg nach Hause", gab Toby geknickt zurück. „Hätte sie das nicht schon vor acht Stunden sein sollen?", wollte Rokko wissen. Auch er hatte gerade die Kowalski'sche Küche betreten und konnte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Wir haben einfach die halbe Nacht gequatscht und sind dann eingeschlafen", rechtfertigte Tobias sich. „Das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so", begann Rokko ruhig. „Ich meine… so wirklich passt ihr ja nicht zusammen, oder?" – „Das habe ich schon mal gehört", knurrte Toby. „Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich: Ich will sie ja nicht gleich heiraten. Ich möchte sie nur ein bisschen näher kennenlernen und sehen, was passiert."

###########################################################################

„Julia? Julia, bist du da? Bitte, mach doch auf", klopfte Tobias Kowalski an eine Wohnungstür. Immer wieder sah er sich ängstlich um. Er konnte sich kaum erklären, wie jemand aus dieser Gegend seine Schule besuchte. Aber diese Adresse hatte er klammheimlich dem Klassenbuch entnommen. „Was ist?", zischte es ihm plötzlich entgegen. Überrascht betrachtete er den kleinen Türspalt. Er konnte genau die Kette sehen, die die Tür davon abhielt, sich weiter öffnen zu lassen. „Julia?" – „Was ist?" – „Mach doch bitte richtig auf", bat Toby. „Nein", wiegelte seine Klassenkameradin ab. „Oh", seufzte der junge Mann verletzt. „Es ist… weil… naja… du warst heute nicht in der Schule." – „Das weiß ich selbst", kam die wenig freundliche Antwort durch den Türspalt. „Ich habe dir die Hausaufgaben mitgebracht", versuchte Toby, sich auf diese Weise Zugang zu Julias Zuhause zu verschaffen. „Naja, zumindest von den Kursen, die wir zusammen haben." – „Toby", seufzte Julia. „Ich habe wegen letzter Nacht echt Ärger mit meiner Mutti gekriegt. Die Babysitterin hat die Kleinen irgendwann nach Hause geschickt und meine Mutti war zu… betrunken, um sich wirklich sie zu kümmern. Cheyenne hat sich eingemacht und… den Frust habe ich zu spüren bekommen, als ich heute Morgen nach Hause kam", machte sie nun doch die Tür auf. „Ach du meine Güte", entfuhr es Tobias entsetzt.

„Tut das sehr weh?" – „Nur, wenn du es zu dolle massierst", kommentierte Julia, wie der Sohn der Kerima-Mehrheitseignerin über ihre Wange strich. „Das tut mir leid", entschuldigte dieser sich umgehend und erinnerte damit sehr an seine Mutter in jungen Jahren. „Meine Mutti wollte das nicht. Weißt du, sie hat viel Stress…" – „Viel Stress?", hakte Tobias kritisch nach. Sein Blick war durch das unaufgeräumte Wohnzimmer seiner Klassenkameradin gewandert, verharrte jetzt aber wieder auf ihr. „Nicht die Sorte Stress, die deine Eltern mit ihrer Firma haben dürften, aber auch Stress. Sie hat die Verantwortung für uns alle. Mit ihrem Freund läuft es gerade nicht richtig. Ich war die ganze Nacht weg…" – „Schon gut", unterbrach der junge Mann, Julias hilflosen Erklärungsversuch. „Das ist aber trotzdem kein Grund, dich zu schlagen." – „Ich weiß. Das war ein Ausrutscher. Bitte, du darfst es keinem sagen. Wenn die von der Familienhilfe das erfahren, dann nehmen die uns der Mutti weg… und die Kleinen… bitte, Toby, behalte das für dich, ja? In ein paar Tagen ist das sicher verheilt. Das ist wirklich keine große Sache."

###########################################################################

„Hallo Jasmin!", rief Lisa Stunden später aus der Küche in Richtung Wohnungstür. „Nein, Mama, ich bin's", dröhnte eine dunkle Männerstimme zurück. „Toby?", fragte Lisa irritiert. Sie machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, um durch die halbgeöffnete Küchentür in den Flur sehen zu können. „Wieso kommst du so spät?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. „Nein, vergiss es", schüttelte sie dann den Kopf. „Du bist volljährig. Du kannst hingehen, wohin du willst und nach Hause kommen, wann du meinst." Tobias hing seine Jacke an den Garderobenständer und bewegte sich dann in Richtung Küche.

„Ich war noch bei Julia", erklärte er seiner Mutter, während er sich neben dem Herd auf die Küchenzeile setzte. „Mach das doch nicht immer. Du bist kein Kind mehr und die Küche nicht mehr die Jüngste. Ihr könntet euch beide sehr wehtun", schmunzelte Lisa. „Da muss sie durch", lachte Toby. „Was gibt's zu essen?", hob er einen Topfdeckel hoch und äugte hinein. „Riecht jedenfalls gut", stellte er fest. „Du warst also bei Julia", ging Lisa nicht auf das Kompliment für ihr Abendessen ein. „Ja", bestätigte Toby knapp. „Dann ist das ernst mit euch?", tastete die Geschäftsfrau sich langsam vor. „Sieht so aus", ließ der junge Mann seine Mutter noch etwas zappeln. Lisa versuchte, sich ihre Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich fand sie sehr nett und es würde mich sehr für dich freuen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären die Mädels hier ein und ausgegangen – von den netten ganz zu schweigen." – „Ähm… Jasmin hat Freundinnen, weißt du?", grinste Tobias. „Ja… nein… doch… ach, du weißt, was ich meine." – „Das weiß ich und bevor du einen Kollaps kriegst: Ja, Julia und ich sind zusammen." – „Oh, das freut mich ja so für dich… für euch", strahlte Lisa ihren Sohn an. „Das ist wirklich großartig." – „Papa wirkte nicht so begeistert von Julia", gab Tobias zu bedenken. „Ach was", winkte Lisa ab. „Er möchte genauso wie ich, dass du glücklich bist." – „Aber nicht mit Julia." – „Naja, er hat seine Bedenken. Weil Julia doch gesagt hat, sie würde gerne Kleidung entwerfen und weil du doch irgendwie zu Kerima gehörst. Papa möchte einfach nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." – „Und du machst dir diese Gedanken nicht?" – „Ein bisschen schon. Ich bin deine Mutter, es ist mein Job, mir Sorgen zu machen. Gleichzeitig sehe ich aber, wie deine Augen strahlen, wenn du von Julia sprichst und ich finde, du solltest das genießen. Ich werde dir da nicht reinquatschen – elterliche Bedenken hin oder her."

Gedankenverloren rührte Lisa in ihren Töpfen. Insgeheim malte sie sich aus, wie Julia die Wochenenden bei ihnen verbringen würde und das es ganz sicher nett würde, eine Person mehr betüdeln zu können. „Ach ja", fiel ihr dann plötzlich ein. „David war heute bei Kerima." – „Wie jetzt? Ist schon wieder Aktionärshauptversammlung?", lachte Tobias sarkastisch auf. „Nein, ist es nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Du bist gerade 18 geworden und dein Vater möchte dich sehen." – „Du meinst meinen Erzeuger." – „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Er möchte dich sehen. Er möchte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Er hat ein Geschenk für dich und würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen. Er ist nicht lange in der Stadt, weißt du." – „Seine karibischen Betthäschen könnten in seiner Abwesenheit ja ebenfalls volljährig werden… oder gar die Selbstbestimmung für sich entdecken." – „Tobias!", ermahnte Lisa ihren Sohn. „Findest du nicht, dass es nett wäre, wenn ihr euch zum Essen trefft, ein bisschen quatscht und so?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Er hat sich die letzten 18 Jahre nicht für mich interessiert. Wieso plötzlich jetzt?" – „Er hat sich jedes Jahr zur Hauptversammlung bei dir blicken lassen", warf Lisa ein. „Dann haben wir ja eine gemeinsame Tradition, mit der wir nicht brechen sollten", hüpfte Toby von der Küchenzeile. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Ruf mich, wenn das Essen fertig ist." Lisa kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Du bist ja jetzt volljährig und selbstbestimmt bist du schon lange. Niemand zwingt dich, mit deinem Vater essen zu gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, es wäre nett und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es David eine Freude wäre, Julia kennenzulernen. Du weißt, er hat sich nie lumpen lassen, wenn es um schicke Restaurants ging." Der junge Mann blieb im Türrahmen stehen und ließ die Worte seine Mutter auf sich wirken. „Ruf mich zum Essen", wiederholte er.

###########################################################################

„Du? Rokko?", legte Lisa spät abends ihr Buch beiseite. „Du? Lisa?", grinste Rokko in einem ähnlich unsicherem Tonfall. „Was ist?", fügte er dann noch hinzu. „Es ist ja nun so…", holte Lisa zu einer umständlichen Geschichte aus. „…, dass Toby und Julia miteinander gehen." – „Ähem", verzog Rokko unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Ja, das tun sie. Und… naja… sie sind in einem Alter, wo… naja… wo man auch mal andere Dinge tut, als nur die Nacht durch zu quatschen." – „Und das wäre?", gab Rokko sich ahnungslos, weil er wusste, wie peinlich das kommende Gespräch seiner Frau war. „Gott… Rokko… stell dich doch nicht so blöd. Über kurz oder lang wird da Sex nicht ausbleiben." – „Wieso erzählst du mir das? Das weiß ich. Ich war auch mal 18." – „Mir wäre es ganz lieb, wenn du mal mit Toby reden könntest… über Verhütungsmethoden und Rücksicht und so. Du weißt schon." – „Ist David nicht in der Stadt? Das wäre doch eher seine Aufgabe." – „David fällt doch aus allen Wolken, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Sohn mit 18 noch nie Sex hatte. Außerdem hat er doch kaum die Art von Beziehung zu Toby, um das Gespräch über Blümchen und Bienchen führen zu können. Und Toby soll auch etwas über Rücksicht lernen. Dafür ist David sicher nicht der geeignete Kandidat." Lisa warf ihrem Ehemann einen flehenden Blick zu. „Okay… okay… gleich morgen besorge ich eine Großpackung Kondome und kaufe alle Bananen von Berlin auf. Zufrieden?" – „Sehr, Schatz", drückte sie Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Die sind jetzt also wirklich zusammen, ja?", legte Rokko nun seinerseits ein Buch auf den Nachttisch. „Ja, sind sie. Ist doch schön für den Jungen", freute Lisa sich für ihren Sohn. „Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Ich meine… seit wir sie kennengelernt haben, weiß ich, warum es Leute gibt, die behaupten, dass Beziehungen von Leuten aus zwei sozialen Schichten zum Scheitern verurteilt sind." – „Das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn, Rokko", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Ihre Familie lebt von Sozialhilfe. Bei uns war Geld nie knapp…" – „Aber wir hätten unsere Kinder auch ohne Geld mit viel Liebe großgezogen." – „Sicher. Wir können uns aber nicht sicher sein, ob dieses Mädchen nicht wegen der Firma hinter Toby her ist." – „Das können wir nicht. Aber das können wir bei keiner – Sozialhilfe hin oder her. Das ist ein Risiko, das jedes unserer Kinder immer eingeht, wenn es um Liebesbeziehungen geht. Ausgenutzt werden kannst du jederzeit und überall." – „Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl. Das Mädchen hat ganz sicher unlautere Absichten mit unserem Toby. Ich werde das mit der Aufklärung gleich morgen in Angriff nehmen, damit sie ihm kein Kind unterjubeln kann", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Oh-kay", seufzte Lisa. „Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären: David und seine Anwesenheit. Weißt du, wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass ich mich für diesen Fehler 18 Jahre später noch entschuldigen muss, wäre ich auf deinen Vorschlag, Toby aufzuziehen als wäre er unser gemeinsamer Sohn, nicht eingegangen." – „Das ist doch eine ganz andere Geschichte", konnte Rokko seine unbedachten Worte nicht zugeben. „Nicht ganz. Das stimmt. Aber viel fehlt auch nicht, oder?" – „Lisa, du hast damals den Nachmittag mit David verbracht und hast dich von ihm schwängern lassen. Und als er nach seiner Entführung nichts mehr von dir wissen wollte, hast du dich wieder mir zugewendet und wolltest übereilt mit mir schlafen, um mir glauben zu machen, Toby wäre von mir. Nur deine Ehrlichkeit und deine antiquierten Moralvorstellungen haben dafür gesorgt, dass es anders kam. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und dass ich meinen verletzten Stolz ganz schnell runtergeschluckt habe, um dem Jungen ein guter Vater zu sein. Und als genau dieser mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass ihm jemand wehtut, okay?" – „Dann wollen wir ja das gleiche", zog Lisa sich die Decke bis an den Hals. „Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht, Rokko", wünschte sie ihrem Mann kühl.

###########################################################################

„Stell dir mal vor, da nimmt die schon wieder die Reste aus dem Hauswirtschaftsunterricht mit. Und nicht nur das Zeug, was wir gekocht haben. Die hat auch die Kartoffelschalen eingepackt." – „Pf, das kommt eben, wenn sie jeden wegen ein bisschen Leistung an diese Schule lassen", lästerte zwei junge Mädchen einige Tage später. Tobias Kowalski saß hinter ihnen und rollte mit den Augen. Diese Tratschtanten! Hatten die wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich so die Mäuler zu zerreißen? „Angeblich geht sie jetzt mit jemandem aus unserer Stufe. Jemand mit Einfluss", deutete eines der Mädchen unauffällig mit dem Kopf auf den hinter ihr sitzenden jungen Mann. „Dann ist ihr Aufstieg ja sicher nicht mehr weit", lachte die andere. „Redet ihr zufällig über Julia?", räusperte Tobias sich aufgebracht. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten für euch: Ja, sie ist meine Freundin und jetzt sucht euch ein anderes Thema, ihr Hyänen." Die beiden Mädchen tauschten betretene Blicke. „Verstehen kann ich sie aber irgendwie. Von der Bettkante würde ich den auch nicht stoßen", flüsterte die eine der anderen dann zu und spielte damit auf Tobias' Ähnlichkeit mit seinem biologischen Vater an.

Wenn sie die Schalen richtig kochte, konnte sie bestimmt noch genug Kartoffel davon abkratzen, um sie als Beilage zu verwenden, spielte Julia gedanklich damit, was sie mit ihrer „Beute" aus dem Hauswirtschaftskurs anstellen würde. Sie nahm gar nicht richtig wahr, was um sie herum passierte und merkte so gar nicht, dass ihr jemand ein Bein gestellt hatte. „Scheiße", fluchte sie, als sie unsanft der Länge nach auf den Schulflur aufschlug. Unter dem lauten Lachen der umstehenden Schüler machte sie sich in Windeseile daran, die ebenfalls zu Boden gegangenen Essensreste wieder aufzusammeln. „Warte, ich helfe dir", hörte sie eine ihr gut bekannte Stimme. „Toby", schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst", bemühte Julia sich darum, die Kartoffelschalen so schnell es ging wieder in ihrem Beutel verschwinden zu lassen. „Ich habe schon davon gehört. Für einige unserer Mitschüler ist das ein Gesprächsthema, weißt du." – „Es ist ja nur…", konnte Julia ihre Tränen nun doch nicht zurückhalten. „Irgendetwas müssen meine Geschwister doch essen", schluchzte sie. Tobias konnte mit dieser Information nicht viel anfangen. „Aber die Abfälle aus dem Hauswirtschaftsunterricht?", hakte er verwirrt nach. „Die haben Mutti die Stütze gekürzt. Sie ist zu irgendeiner Schulungsmaßnahme nicht erschienen und dann kürzt das Amt die Leistungen. Klaus, der Mutti ihr Freund, kann auch nicht helfen, der kriegt doch selber bloß den Regelsatz und… die Kleinen müssen doch etwas essen." – „Okay… steh erstmal auf. Dann überlegen wir uns etwas, okay?" – „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst", versicherte Julia ihrem Freund erneut. „Aber ich finde es wichtig, so etwas zu wissen. Wie soll ich dich denn verstehen und dich unterstützen, wenn du mir so etwas verschweigst, he?"

###########################################################################

„Mama, was ist mit diesem Brot hier? Essen wir das noch?", fragte Tobias am Abend in den Kühlschrank hinein. „Welches Brot?", wollte seine Mutter wissen. „Das Schnittbrot, das da schon ein paar Tage liegt. Essen wir das noch?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen. „Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Warum interessiert dich das?", wurde nun Lisa ungeduldig. „Weil… wenn wir es nicht essen, nehme ich es Julia mit." – „Was seid ihr jungen Leute heute modern… früher gab es Blumen und Pralinen, heute gibt es Schnittbrot, wenn man die Liebste trifft", versuchte Lisa ihrem Sohn die Anspannung zu nehmen. „So ein Blödsinn. Das ist nicht von wegen Romantik. Das ist, weil das Amt ihrer Mutter die Unterstützung gekürzt hat. Die Familie braucht etwas zu essen." Rokko legte die Tageszeitung beiseite. „Was habe ich dir gesagt?", wandte er sich an seine Frau. „Sie nutzt den Jungen nur aus. Mit ein bisschen Schnittbrot fängt es an und hört Gott-weiß-wo auf." – „Hallo?", empörte Tobias sich. „Du kannst doch nicht so an mir vorbei über meine Freundin reden, wenn ich direkt neben euch stehe." Der Blick des jungen Mannes wanderte zwischen seinen zwei Elternteilen hin und her. „Toby", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Was hältst du davon, dich zu setzen und uns in Ruhe zu erzählen, was bei deiner Freundin los ist?"

„Die haben einfach so die Gelder gekürzt – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Julia hat drei Geschwister, die alle etwas essen und anziehen müssen", empörte Tobias Kowalski sich kurze Zeit später. „Naja", räusperte Rokko sich. „Grundlos hat das Amt ganz sicher nicht gehandelt, oder?", drängte er den jungen Mann, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ja, sicher… ihre Mutter ist zu einer Schulungsmaßnahme nicht erschienen, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund…" – „Oh doch, das ist einer", fiel Rokko seinem Adoptivsohn ins Wort. „Das ist sehr wohl ein Grund, ihr die Gelder zu streichen. Sie lebt immerhin auf Staatskosten, da kann der Staat gut und gerne eine Gegenleistung verlangen und eine Schulung hat noch niemanden umgebracht." – „Aber die Kinder können ja wohl am wenigsten für das, was ihre Mutter macht oder nicht macht", entgegnete Tobias dem in die Jahre gekommenen Werbekometen. „Was der Papa damit eigentlich sagen wollte…", versuchte Lisa einzulenken. „… ist, dass jeder, der einer Arbeit nachgeht – also auch Papa und ich – einen Bruchteil seines Gehalts abgibt, um im Fall von Arbeitslosigkeit von sozialen Netz aufgefangen zu werden und während der Arbeitslosigkeit nicht ohne Finanzmittel dazustehen. Es gibt ja so Fälle von Langzeitarbeitslosigkeit – wie bei Julias Mutter und dann gibt es auch schwarze Schafe, die es einfach schön finden, wenn der Staat und damit auch indirekt alle Arbeitenden für sie aufkommen. Ich gebe dem Papa insofern Recht, als dass eine Schulung nicht zu viel verlangt ist… und die Chancen für Julias Mutter, wieder eine Arbeit zu finden, sicher erhöhen." – „Ich glaube, du verstehst auch nicht, worum es geht. Ihr seid eben beide Firmenfuzzis", erboste Toby sich. Er sprang vom Küchenstuhl auf und hastete in sein Zimmer.

„Toby?", steckte Lisa den Kopf durch die Zimmertür ihres Erstgeborenen, nachdem sie ihm genug Zeit gegeben hatte, ein bisschen runterzukommen. „Was ist?", fragte dieser ungehalten. „Ich wollte nur… guck mal, ich habe hier die Adresse von den Tafeln rausgesucht. Und wenn du Julia das Schnittbrot mitnehmen willst, dann mach das, okay? Samstag koche ich Nudeln mit Tomatensauce und du kennst mich, davon koche ich immer viel zu viel… lade deine Freundin ein. Sie soll ihre Geschwister und ihre Mutter mitbringen. Dann lernen wir alle mal kennen, okay?"

###########################################################################

„Toby, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber… die Adresse von den Tafeln habe ich schon", bemühte Julia sich am nächsten Tag, ihren Freund nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Wenn du willst, komme ich mit und helfe dir tragen", schlug Tobias enthusiastisch vor. „Hör zu", räusperte die junge Frau sich. „Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst und ich weiß auch, dass du meine Probleme nur aus der Theorie kennst, aber… ich will nicht zu den Tafeln gehen. Wenn du das einmal gemacht hast, dann hängst du da für immer fest. Du machst das einmal, du machst das zweimal und dann merkst du, wie herrlich einfach das ist. Weißt du, ich will mal kein Hartz-IV-Empfänger in zweiter Generation sein. Ich habe doch nicht alles daran gesetzt, hier Abi machen zu können, um dann… Wenn ich 18 bin, dann will ich mir Cheyenne und meine Geschwister nehmen und ausziehen. Ich will, dass wir es mal besser haben als jetzt – aus eigener Kraft heraus." Tobias Kowalski starrte betreten auf seine Hände. Sein Blick wanderte dann über den Schulhof. „Kommst du Samstag trotzdem zum Essen vorbei?" – „Gerne", strich Julia ihm über den Rücken. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass meine Mutti auch kommt, aber die Kleinen und ich werden da sein." – „Und wegen heute Abend", lehnte sich Toby auf der Bank am Schulhofrand zurück. „Musst du dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Es bedeutet mir nichts und es bringt meinen Vater schon nicht um, wenn er dich nicht kennenlernt." – „Aber dein Vater hat mich doch schon kennengelernt", wunderte Julia sich. „Rokko hat dich kennengelernt. Er ist zwar mein Papa, aber er hat mich nicht gezeugt." – „Huch", entfuhr es der jungen Frau überrascht. „Solche Zustände gibt es bei euch?" – „Ich lege keinen großen Wert auf dieses Treffen mit David, aber meine Mama ist ziemlich gut darin, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden." – „Was hat er denn getan, dein Vater, dass du vor Vorfreude auf dieses Treffen nur so sprühst?", schlug Julia einen ironischen Tonfall an. „Er hat meine Mama sitzen lassen, als sie mit mir schwanger war… und er hat sich ungefähr 17 Mal in den letzten 18 Jahren bei mir blicken lassen", konnte Tobias seinen Groll kaum zurückhalten.

###########################################################################

„Ähm… das ist aber schon ein Schleichweg, den wir hier nehmen, oder?", sah David kritisch aus seinem motorisierten Geschenk an seinen Sohn. „Nein, wieso?", erwiderte dieser, als gäbe es nichts Normaleres als einen neuen Porsche durch eine Sozialbausiedlung zu steuern. „Meine Freundin wohnt hier. Gleich da drüben, in dem Haus", deutete Toby auf ein schlecht gepflegtes Hochhaus.

„Ich bleibe lieber hier", entschied David, nachdem Tobias den Wagen in einer Parklücke abgestellt hatte. „Okay", zuckte der junge Mann mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach er, bevor er aus dem Wagen stieg.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Tobias Kowalski. Ich möchte Julia abholen", stellte sich Toby formvollendet vor. „Du bist also der Tobias", kicherte Julias Mutter. Der junge Mann merkte sofort, dass sie etwas getrunken haben musste. „Du gehst jetzt mit der Julia, richtisch? Risch-tisch. Wir waren schon beim Frauenarzt. Damit der der Julia die Pille verschreibt. Damit's keine Unfälle gibt – nicht schon wieder." Toby war dieses Gespräch mehr als peinlich, daher suchte er innerlich krampfhaft nach einem Themenwechsel. „Ist Julia denn schon fertig? Ich kann gerne draußen warten, wenn…" – „Nee, nee", kicherte Julias Mutter wieder. „Die ist im Kinderzimmer. Kannst ja durchgehen", deutete sie ins Wohnungsinnere.

„Hey", steckte Tobias kurze Zeit später seinen Kopf durch die Kinderzimmertür. „Oh", sah Julia auf. „Ist es schon so spät? Ich wollte doch runterkommen… Dein Vater ist doch nicht mit reingekommen, oder?" – „Nein, er wartet unten", informierte der junge Mann seine Freundin. „Mach dir mal nur keinen Stress", beruhigte er sie. „Du musst das Märchen schon zu Ende vorlesen", deutete er auf Julias Geschwister, die um sie herumsaßen und ihr bis eben gelauscht hatten. „Wir waren eh gerade fertig. Ich muss sie nur noch ins Bett bringen", stand sie auf. Maurice und Kathrin nahmen sofort nebeneinander in dem ausgezogenen Sofa Platz. „Schlaft schön", drückte Julia jedem einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Seid schön leise und geht nur raus, wenn ihr mal dringend müsst. Klaus ist da. Ihr wisst, dass er nicht gerne gestört wird." Dann ging sie zu Cheyennes Bett hinüber und warf einen Blick in das Gitterbett. „Du schläfst ja auch noch nicht, du kleiner Schlumpf", schimpfte sie spielerisch mit dem Kleinkind. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin ganz bald wieder da und bringe dich morgen früh in den Kindergarten so wie immer." Julia beugte sich vor und gab dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wir können dann", drehte sie sich zu ihrem Freund um. „Nimmst du mich so mit?", deutete sie an sich herab. „Klar. Du siehst wunderschön aus", lächelte Tobias Kowalski selig, bevor er seine Freundin an sich zog, um sie innig zu küssen. Julias Geschwister hatten dafür eine ganz eigene Reaktion. Maurice brabbelte etwas von „Igitt", während Kathrin verschämt vor sich hin kicherte.

„Du bist um halb zehn wieder hier", stellte sich der Lebensgefährte von Julias Mutter dem jungen Paar wenige Minuten später in den Weg. „Die Bratzen müssen morgen pünktlich in die Schule und in den Kindergarten. Außerdem lässt du dich von dem da nicht aushalten. Wir sind hier nicht bei armen Leuten. Du kannst alleine für dein Abendessen bezahlen, wenn es schon auswärts sein muss. Dafür hast du doch den Aushilfsjob im Supermarkt." Julia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir wären hier bei nicht ganz so armen Leuten, wenn Mutti und du nicht alles für Alk und Zigaretten rauswerfen würdet", stellte sie sich gegen ihren potentiellen Stiefvater. Dieser musterte sie von oben bis unten mit einem Blick, der Tobias eine Gänsehaut machte. „Werd bloß nicht frech, sonst gehst du heute ganz sicher nicht mehr aus", erhob der ungepflegte Mann die Stimme. Julia senkte ihren Blick. „Ich bin um halb zehn wieder hier. Lass die Kleinen in Ruhe. Ich kümmere mich um sie, wenn ich wieder da bin, okay?", griff sie dann nach Tobias' Hand. „Einen schönen Abend noch", beeilte dieser sich zu wünschen, als seine Freundin ihn aus der Wohnung zog.

„Du-u", hielt Toby Julia im Flur des Mehrfamilienhauses zurück. „Ich muss dir da noch etwas sagen", druckste er herum. „Mein Vater… er… neigt zu Extravaganzen. Er hat mir ein Auto zum Geburtstag geschenkt, ein richtig teures Auto und ich wollte es ganz sicher nicht haben und es bedeutet mir auch nichts. Ich will einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht so einer bin." Julia legte den Kopf schief. „Das weiß ich doch", lächelte sie. „Und ein Auto ist doch was Tolles", grinste sie dann. „Du darfst mich und meine Geschwister dann irgendwann mal ins Museum fahren. Irgendwann Ende des Monats ist ein Dienstagnachmittag Eintritt frei."

###########################################################################

„Hier waren deine Mutter und ich früher oft essen", breitete David die Arme aus und deutete auf den Speisesaal des Wolfhardts. „Auch privat, aber hauptsächlich mit der Firma. Dieses Restaurant hat einfach Klasse und Stil." Ohne den Kellner eines Blickes zu würdigen, drückte er ihm seine Jacke in die Hand. Tobias wollte seiner Freundin gerade aus ihrer eigenen Jacke helfen, als diese schon abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Toby ganz besonders höflich sein wollte. Dieser überspielte das gekonnt, während David mit den Augen rollte. Die war ja noch viel größerer Bauerntrampel als Lisa zu ihren schlimmsten Zeiten! „Ich habe uns den besten Tisch im ganzen Restaurant reserviert. An dem finden wir sicher auch zu dritt Platz", brachte er schon zum zweiten Mal in Julias Beisein zum Ausdruck, dass er lieber mit seinem Sohn alleine gewesen wäre.

Hilflos betrachtete Julia die Speisekarte des Wolfhardts. Sie hatte Klaus versprochen, selbst für ihr Essen aufzukommen. Es war nicht sonderlich viel, was sie diesen Monat von ihrem kleinen Aushilfsjob hatte beiseite legen können. Ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie sich im Restaurant ein bisschen zurücknehmen würde müssen, aber dass es nicht einmal für eine Vorspeise reichen würde, schockierte sie nun doch. „Such dir ruhig das aus, was du gerne essen möchtest", forderte David sie plötzlich auf. „Das dürfte ja doch in die Preiskategorie fallen, die du nicht so oft zu sehen bekommst." – „Kein Abiturient sieht solche Preise sonderlich häufig – zumindest nicht auf dieser Seite der Speisekarte", warf Tobias ein. „Ich nehme einfach, was du nimmst", versuchte Julia die Situation zu entschärfen. Toby warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Schön. Ich hoffe, dir ist auch nach frittiertem Kalbshirn."

Das Essen war von einer mehr als unangenehmen Stille begleitet gewesen. Heimlich hatte Julia immer wieder auf ihre Uhr gesehen. Gleich würde sie gehen müssen oder viel mehr können, wenn sie pünktlich um 21 Uhr 30 Zuhause sein wollte. Auch Toby war immer wieder unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herumgerutscht, während sein Vater hier offenbar in seinem alten Revier Hof hielt. Nur halbherzig hatte er seinen Heldengeschichten von irgendwelchen feindlichen Übernahmen zugehört. „Ich… ich glaube, ich muss los", räusperte Julia sich. „Das war ein sehr netter Abend und es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen", streckte sie David die Hand hin. Dieser ignorierte sie geflissentlich. „Ich kann dich doch fahren", bot Tobias eilig an. „Mach dir keine Umstände", lächelte Julia. „Ich nehme einfach den Bus. Du solltest den Abend mit deinem Vater genießen. So oft ist er ja nicht in der Stadt", konnte sie eine Spitze nicht zurückhalten. „Brauchst du Geld für den Fahrschein?", ließ David sich jedoch nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen. „Nein, danke. Ich habe eine Monatskarte." – „Dann komm gut nach Hause", verabschiedete Toby sich sichtlich wehmütig. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule", versprach Julia in einen Abschiedskuss hinein.

„Ich muss mal", verkündete David, kaum dass die Freundin seines Sohnes gegangen war. „Ich bin gleich wieder hier", entschuldigte er sich knapp. Statt sich jedoch auf den Weg zum stillen Örtchen zu machen, verließ David Seidel schnell das Restaurant.

Ein wenig nervös sah Julia die Straße hinunter. Wo blieb bloß dieser dämliche Bus? „Hey!", hörte sie eine Stimme. „Hey!", wiederholte diese Stimme, so dass Julia klar wurde, dass sie vielleicht gemeint sein konnte. „Herr Seidel", erkannte sie Tobias Vater, als sie sich umdrehte. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Nicht wirklich. Hör zu", griff David in seine Gesäßtasche. „Ich mag ja nicht oft für Tobias da gewesen sein und wie ich seine Mutter abserviert habe, war sicher nicht korrekt,…", zog David sein Portemonnaie heraus. „… trotzdem habe ich ein Mitspracherecht in Tobias' Leben. Und ganz ehrlich: Er hat etwas Besseres verdient als dich. Er stammt ja schließlich aus einer guten Familie und wird ganz sicher mal irgendwie bei Kerima involviert sein. Du wirst mir sicher zustimmen, dass er sich da nicht mit dir sehen lassen kann." David warf einen Blick auf die Geldscheine in seinem Portemonnaie. „Aber es soll ja auch nicht zu deinem Schaden sein, dass du eine Weile seine Gespielin warst." Julias Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich empört. „Hier", drückte David ihr zwei 50-Euro-Scheine in die Hand. „Das reicht doch sicher." – „Aber…", wollte Julia zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen. „Okay, hier", steckte David ihr noch zwei weitere 50-Euro-Scheine zu. „Dafür lässt du Tobias von nun an in Ruhe. Ist das klar?" Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte auf die Geldscheine in ihrer Hand. 200 Euro. Das war so enorm viel Geld für sie. „Haben wir uns verstanden?", war David an sie herangetreten und raunte ihr diese Worte ins Ohr. Julia war zu keiner Regung fähig. „Taxi!", hörte sie den Geschäftsmann rufen. „Das zahle ich dir auch noch, aber dann muss Schluss sein. Du willst doch nicht unverschämt sein."

###########################################################################

„Hey, da seid ihr ja schon wieder", staunte Lisa, als kurze Zeit später die Tür zu ihrem Einfamilienhaus am Berliner Stadtrand aufging. „Gute Nacht", murmelte Toby sichtlich missgelaunt, bevor er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf stapfte. „Ist Kowalski auch da? Ich muss mit euch reden", wandte David sich in einem ähnlichen Tonfall an Lisa wie Tobias wenig zuvor.

„Wisst ihr, was er machen will, wenn er das Abi hat?", lief David aufgebracht in Kowalski'schen Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Ich will von ihm wissen, in welcher Abteilung bei Kerima er einzusteigen gedenkt und er antwortet mir, dass er Sonderpädagoge werden will. Sonderpädagoge", wiederholte David Silbe für Silbe, als würden Rokko und Lisa es nicht anders verstehen. „Er will mit geistig behinderten Kindern arbeiten!", echauffierte er sich noch mehr. Das Ehepaar Kowalski warf sich amüsierte Blicke zu. „Ehrlich gesagt, das wussten wir", gab Lisa ruhig zu. „Und wir finden es gut. Klar es wäre auch schön, wenn er sich für die Firma interessieren würde, aber er muss damit bis zur Rente glücklich sein." – „Bis zur Rente glücklich sein", echote David aufgebracht. „Bis zur Rente glücklich sein. Das ist doch alles unwichtig. Mich hat auch keiner gefragt, ob ich die Stelle des Geschäftsführers bei Kerima bis zur Rente durchziehen will!" – „Darum hast du dich in den letzten 18 Jahren auch nur zur Hauptversammlung sehen lassen", kommentierte Lisa trocken. „Ist das alles? Wolltest du deinem Frust, dass Toby nicht dein Nachfolger bei Kerima wird, nur mal Luft machen oder hast du auch ein ernsthaftes Anliegen?" David warf sich auf den Sessel. Er verschränkte die Beine und wischte sich mit der linken Hand über das Kinn. „Okay… er hat also diese Schnapsidee von wegen Sonderpädagogik und ihr unterstützt ihn dabei. Dann seid ihr wohl auch dicke dabei, wenn es um dieses unmögliche Mädchen geht. Ehrlich, diese kleine Schlampe geht ja mal gar nicht. Wisst ihr, wo die wohnt?" Noch bevor David sich wirklich in Rage reden konnte, ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Mit kleinen Schlampen kennst du dich ja aus", giftete sie ihren Geschäftspartner an. „Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du sie nicht vergrault hast." – „Habe ich nicht, aber ich habe ihr durchaus klar gemacht, dass sie für einen Seidel-Sohn nicht gut genug ist." – „Du solltest dich mal hören", meldete sich nun auch Rokko zu Wort. „Für einen Seidel-Sohn nicht gut genug", zitierte er David. „Wann ist dir eingefallen, dass Toby dein Sohn ist? Er mag dieses Mädchen und sie ist wirklich nett. Wir mögen sie, nicht wahr, Lisa?", suchte er nach Zustimmung bei seiner Frau. „Ähm… ich schon. Ich mag Julia. Und noch jemand mag Julia und das ist Toby. Niemand muss sie mögen, solange er sie mag." – „Ich sehe schon, ihr seid euch da einig", erhob David sich. „Naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich habe mich um die Angelegenheit gekümmert." Er drehte sich von den Kowalskis weg und ging zur Tür. „Warte, ich bringe dich raus", bemühte Lisa sich darum, im Guten mit David auseinander zu gehen.

„David, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du einfach hier aufschlägst und in irgendeiner Form von Toby mit einbezogen wirst. Wer weiß, ob er das mit der Sonderpädagogik durchzieht. Bis zum Abi ist noch ein bisschen Zeit und es ihm stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen. Vielleicht merkt er im Zivildienst, dass das nicht sein Ding ist." – „Oder es bestärkt ihn. Lisa, du musst jetzt nicht die Schweiz geben. Du musst es nicht so drehen, damit es mir passen könnte. Es passt mir nicht. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn Tobias bei mir aufgewachsen wäre." Lisa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun, der Zug ist abgefahren. Du weißt genau, dass ich dich damals liebend gern mit einbezogen hätte, aber du wolltest dich selbst finden. Du hast zugestimmt, dass Rokko und ich Toby großziehen. Du hast ihn so gut wie nie besucht. Du hast nicht angerufen und du hast nicht geschrieben. Rokko und ich haben alles getan, damit aus Toby der großartige junge Mann geworden ist, der er heute ist. Es tut mir leid, dass du das nicht sehen kannst. Trotzdem war es nett von dir, seinen 18. Geburtstag mit ihm zu feiern." – „Er scheint sich nicht über mein Geschenk gefreut zu haben", entgegnete David geknickt. „Wenn du ihn wirklich kennen würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass er sich aus großen Marken nichts macht. Ein Porsche, David? Für einen 18-Jährigen? Seine Freundin lebt von Sozialhilfe und das geht ihm wirklich nahe und du schenkst ihm ein Luxusauto…" – „Das mit der Freundin hat sich ja erledigt." – „Was ist passiert? David, bitte sag mir, was zwischen dir und Julia losgewesen ist", flehte Lisa ihr Gegenüber an. „Nichts ist zwischen uns vorgefallen. Ich habe die Angelegenheit einfach geklärt. Mehr nicht." – „David?", fragte Lisa. „Was soll das heißen?" – „Es heißt, was es heißt. Ich muss dann auch los. Ich fliege morgen mit dem Spätflug zurück nach Tahiti. Wenn du noch irgendetwas von mir willst, du findest mich in meinem Stammhotel", verabschiedete David sich.

Lisa hatte ihrer ersten großen Liebe eine Weile hinterher gesehen, bevor sie wieder in ihr Haus gegangen war. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und beobachtete Rokko dabei, wie er gedankenverloren die Kissen auf dem Sofa drapierte. „Schon interessant, wie schnell deine Vorbehalte Julia gegenüber verschwunden waren, als David seine geäußert hat." Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich finde das so ätzend, dass du, immer wenn David ins Spiel kommt, nicht mehr der gradlinige Mann bist, in den ich mich mal verliebt habe." – „Du meinst, weil David gegen Julia ist, bin ich für sie?", fasste Rokko ungehalten zusammen. „Das ist Blödsinn. Ich habe immer noch meine Vorbehalte Julia gegenüber. Aber ganz sicher nicht, weil ich sie für einen Seidel-Ableger mit meinem Namen nicht gut genug ist, sondern weil ich nicht will, dass sie Toby ausnutzt oder ihm wehtut." Lisa ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir leid, Rokko", gestand sie leise. „Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht streiten. Ich wünschte einfach nur, dass… naja… unsere Kinder ihr Glück finden." – „Welche Eltern wünschen sich das nicht?", fragte Rokko philosophisch. „Toby war ziemlich schlecht drauf, als er nach Hause kam. Willst du mit ihm sprechen oder soll ich?" – „Hast du das Blümchen-und-Bienchen-Gespräch schon mit ihm geführt?" – „So wie du es gewollt hast", grinste Rokko. „Dann spreche besser ich mit ihm. Er wird dir sicher kaum in die Augen sehen können", grinste Lisa ebenfalls.

„Nette Musik", zog Lisa kurze Zeit später ihrem Sohn den Kopfhörer herunter. „Wie geht's dir?" – „Ist er weg?", stellte Tobias Kowalski die Gegenfrage. „Ist er." – „Habt ihr doll gestritten?" – „Nicht mehr als sonst", grinste Lisa. „Er war so eklig zu Julia. Er hat sie behandelt wie Abfall. Und wenn er etwas zu ihr gesagt hat, dann hat er ihr vor Augen geführt, dass sie für ihn nichts wert ist." – „Dein Vater ist aus einem sehr guten Haus, in dem Geld nie eine Rolle gespielt hat. Er kann seine Emotionen besser durch große Geschenke zum Ausdruck bringen als durch Taten oder Worte." – „Hat das damals deshalb nicht mit euch geklappt?", setzte Tobias sich auf. Sein Blick ruhte auf seiner Mutter. Diese setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. „Das mit uns damals… weißt du, ich war sehr in deinen Vater verliebt… bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Und als ich dann verstanden hatte, dass das mit uns nichts mehr wird, da habe ich mich dann Rokko zugewandt. Weißt du, er hat nie von mir verlangt, dass ich mich verändere. Er hat mich immer so geliebt, wie ich bin." – „Und wieso bin ich dann nicht sein Sohn? Das fände ich viel besser. David ist ein arrogantes Arschloch." – „So solltest du nicht von deinem Vater sprechen. Er hat irgendwann doch etwas für mich empfunden… hat er gesagt. Manchmal glaube ich, ihm ist nur bewusst geworden, dass ich dabei war, ihm zu entgleiten. Er hat mich zu einem Ausflug abgeholt… auf die Pfaueninsel. Es war romantisch und… es ist dann einfach so passiert." – „Was?", fragte Tobias mit großen Augen. „Du bist passiert", lachte Lisa ihn an. „Und das habe ich nie bereut. Es war ganz schön hart, von deinem Vater zurückgewiesen zu werden, als er dann von seiner Entführung wieder da war. Von der Entführung weißt du?" – „Ja, die Geschichte erzählt er ja jedes Jahr wieder gerne", rollte der junge Mann mit den Augen. „Es war auch nicht leicht, Rokko zu beichten, dass ich ihn betrogen hatte." – „Aber er hat zu dir gestanden, oder? Trotz Fehltritt und so?" – „Hat er", nickte Lisa selig lächelnd. „Dann ist es Liebe." – „Danke für die Diagnose, Konfuzius", lachte Tobys Mutter. „Das ist wie bei mir und Julia. Mir ist egal, dass ihre Mutti betrunken war, als sie mir die Tür aufgemacht hat. Und mir ist auch egal, dass sie wenig Geld hat und ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass sie nur wegen Kerima mit mir zusammen ist. Ich habe sie einfach lieb." – „Dann bewahr die dieses Gefühl so lange du kannst", tätschelte Lisa den Handrücken ihres Sohnes. „Aber… was mir nicht gefallen hat, ist wie der Freund ihrer Mutter sie angesehen hat." – „Wie denn?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Er hat sie… er hat sie… naja… geblickfickt, passt wohl am besten." – „Hast du mir ihr darüber geredet?" – „Nein. Es gibt da auch noch andere Dinge, die ich mit ihr besprechen muss – gleich morgen."

###########################################################################

„Toby!", fingt Julia ihren Freund am nächsten Morgen vor dem Schultor ab. „Toby!", lächelte sie ihn an. Sie wirkte übermüdet. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte der junge Mann wissen, als sie sich ihm völlig unerwartet in die Arme warf. „Es tut mir so leid", seufzte sie. „Was tut dir leid?", schob Tobias sie sanft ein wenig von sich. „Ich… Dein Vater… er hat mir… er hat mir Geld gegeben, damit ich dich in Ruhe lasse. Es… ich… meine Mutti und… und Klaus haben alles, was wir noch hatten, ausgegeben… für Bier und Zigaretten und… 200 Euro sind so verdammt viel Geld. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass Maurice ein paar Sachen für die Schule braucht und… es ist einfach so viel Geld… so viel mehr als ich im Supermarkt verdienen kann. Ich habe es einfach eingesteckt…" Langsam stiegen Tränen in Julias Augen. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn du nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens wärst", gestand sie dann leise. „Das war keine schöne Vorstellung. Ich will dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, nur weil es meine momentanen Probleme für eine Weile lösen würde", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. Ihre Hand griff nach Tobys und ließ die Geldscheine hinein gleiten. „Gib die bitte deinem Vater zurück, ja?" Rokkos Ziehsohn wusste in seinem Schock nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Es ist okay, wenn du dich nicht in mich verliebt hast und es ist auch okay, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst wegen dem da", deutete Julia auf Tobias' Hand. „Ich wollte nur, dass das nicht zwischen uns steht", schluchzte sie. „Ich… ich muss los. Ich kann nicht schon wieder zu spät zu Französisch kommen", drehte Julia sich um und stürmte davon.

###########################################################################

„Julia! Julia!", fing Tobias Kowalski seine Freundin seinerseits nach Schulschluss ab. Die junge Frau blieb vor ihm stehen und sah kurz auf. „Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn unsicher. „Du warst vorhin so schnell weg." – „Ich weiß. Ich schäme mich… sehr sogar. Ich habe gestern alles falsch gemacht, was ich falsch machen konnte. Ich hätte deinem Vater sagen sollen, dass ich sein Geld nicht nehme." Tobias nahm Julias Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt", gestand er heiser. „Und ich finde, du solltest das Geld behalten." Julias Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. „Er taucht erst nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit wieder auf. Er wird es nie erfahren, es tut ihm nicht weh und du kannst es gut gebrauchen. Ich würde dich ja auch zum Supermarkt fahren, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ein Wocheneinkauf in mein wunderliches Geburtstagsgeschenk passt", grinste Toby mit rot glühenden Wangen. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich gar nicht verdient." – „Wie gut, dass glauben und wissen zwei verschiedene Dinge sind", lachte der junge Mann.

„Weißt du, normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so schrecklich ernst und sorgenzerfressen. Es ist einfach ein schwieriger Monat", seufzte Julia, während sie mit Toby spazieren ging. Sie hatten sich für dafür entschieden, die Straße hinter der Schule entlang zu gehen, damit ihre Schulkameraden nicht die Gerüchteküche in Gang setzen konnten. „Das weiß ich doch", zog der Seidel-Spross seine Freundin an sich. Sein Arm hatte bisher locker um ihre Schultern gelegen. „Du?", wollte er dann behutsam das Thema wechseln. „Ähm… mir ist gestern Abend aufgefallen, dass… dieser Klaus… irgendwie hat er dich seltsam angesehen." – „Seltsam angesehen?", hakte Julia irritiert nach. „Naja… so… so wie ich nicht möchte, dass dich ein anderer Mann ansieht", stotterte Tobias verlegen. „Lüstern?", zog Julia ihren Freund auf. „Ja, aber auf die gruselige Weise." – „Das macht er manchmal, aber nur wenn er betrunken ist. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich bin für ihn nicht mehr interessant, seit er weiß, dass ich… nun ja… nicht mehr unberührt bin." Schulterzuckend sah Julia zu Tobias herüber. „Es gibt da ohnehin etwas, das ich dir in dem Zusammenhang erzählen sollte." Sie atmete hörbar durch. „Also…", setzte sie an. „Oh", lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Das ist meins", zog sie ein Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Maurice, ganz ruhig", beschwor Julia ihren Gesprächspartner. „Wo bist du? Maurice, du musst dich beruhigen. Du weißt genau, dass du stotterst, wenn du dich zu sehr aufregst. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen." Der sorgenvolle Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin gefiel Tobias gar nicht. „Ihr seid Zuhause und bei uns im Zimmer? Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen? Okay… Okay…", dachte Julia laut nach. „Ich komme sofort nach Hause. Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck, okay?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ sie ihr Mobiltelefon wieder in ihre Hosentasche gleiten. „Ich muss sofort nach Hause", informierte sie Toby, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon sprintete. „Was ist denn los? Soll ich dich begleiten?", rief der junge Mann ihr noch hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort.

###########################################################################

„Ich komme ja schon", rief Rokko genervt, während er die Stufen in seinem Haus herunterging. Was war nur los heute Abend? Erst klingelte das Telefon Sturm und nun auch die Türklingel. So würde er seine Memoiren nie fertig schreiben. Rokko grinste in sich hinein – seine Memoiren, ein tolles Midlife-Crisis-Übersteh-Projekt. „Ich bin ja schon da", riss er die Tür ungeduldig auf. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne. „Julia?", fragte er die zitternde junge Frau, die vor ihm stand. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen, als er erkannte, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ist Toby da?", schluchzte Julia. Der Werbefachmann legte den Kopf schief. „Ist das deine kleine Schwester?", wollte er auf das Kleinkind in Julias Arm deutend wissen. „Ist Toby da?", wiederholte Julia. „Bitte, es ist wichtig." – „Nein, ist er nicht", straffte Rokko seine Schultern. Sein Tonfall war ungewohnt eisig. „Wo… wo ist er denn?" – „Er bringt seine Schwester zum Training. Hör zu, Julia", atmete Rokko tief durch. „So geht das nicht. Du kannst nicht einfach hier aufschlagen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hast, aber… dafür können weder meine Frau und ich noch Toby etwas." Julia betrachtete die Szenerie und fand sich in einer Wiederholung des vorherigen Tages wieder, als Rokko hier einen Geldschein hinhielt. „Ich hoffe, das reicht erstmal." Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau schlug von tieftraurig auf wütend um. „Sie glauben wohl, nur weil Sie es ein bisschen besser haben als andere Menschen, können Sie sich alles herausnehmen? Toby hat zwar gesagt, dass Sie ein viel tollerer Mensch sind als dieser Seidel-Typ, aber ich finde Sie sind ein genauso arrogantes Arschloch wie dem Toby sein Erzeuger." – „Autsch", kommentierte Rokko. „Das hat gesessen." Verwirrt sah er, dass Julia sich bereits umgedreht hatte und Richtung Straße ging.

###########################################################################

„Lisa", hielt David die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer weit auf und winkte sie herein. „Schön, dich zu sehen." Lisa ging nicht auf diesen Kommentar ein, betrat aber das Zimmer. Sie schmunzelte – das war das Zimmer, in dem David damals mit Monique Westermann abgestiegen war… „Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum ich hier bin?", fragte sie den Vater ihres Sohnes. „Ich schätze, du bist nicht hier, um mir diesmal zu sagen: Ja, David, ich komme mit dir nach Tahiti." – „Nein. Genauso wenig wie letztes Jahr und wie nächstes Jahr." – „Aber Lisa, deine Kinder sind groß." – „Das sind sie nicht. Toby vielleicht… körperlich zumindest. Außerdem gibt es neben meinen Kindern auch noch meinen Mann." – „Rokko… der war doch immer nur zweite Wahl." – „Ich liebe Rokko. Ja, es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber er hat zu mir gestanden, als die Kacke am Dampfen war. Und genau deshalb bin ich hier: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Tobys Freundin so zu behandeln?" – „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich um die Angelegenheit gekümmert habe." – „Ja, auf die ganz spezielle Seidel-Manier. Bedeutet dir der Junge denn so gar nichts? Ist er nur ein Statussymbol – wie dein Auto und dein Markenanzug? Gönnst du ihm denn seine erste feste Freundin so gar nicht?" – „Seine erste feste Freundin?", fragte David irritiert. „Dabei sieht er mir doch so ähnlich." – „Bestechende Logik", kommentierte Lisa sarkastisch. „Ich will, dass du dich vor deine Abreise bei Toby und vor allem bei Julia entschuldigst." – „Nein", wiegelte David ab. „Er wird mir eines Tages dankbar dafür sein, dass nicht viel mit ihr gelaufen ist." – „Weißt du, David, eine Entschuldigung kostet nichts – nur Überwindung." – „Und die Umbuchungsgebühr für meinen Flug. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich heute abreise." – „Das weiß ich. Ich dachte nur, du hast auf deine alten Tage gelernt, Prioritäten zu setzen."

###########################################################################

„Wie heißt deine kleine Schwester nochmal?", bat Rokko zur gleichen Zeit um eine Information. „Cheyenne, aber sie ist nicht meine kleine Schwester. Sie ist meine Tochter." Rokko warf sich auf den Sessel, der Julia gegenüber stand. „Tochter", wiederholte er. „Das ist ja mal interessant." – „Ich habe eben Fehler gemacht in meinem Leben, okay?" – „Uff, klingt als wärst du 100 Jahre alt", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ich liebe Cheyenne, wirklich", beteuerte Julia. „Ihr Vater", flüsterte sie dann. „Er hat mir versprochen, er würde mich Zuhause rausholen und ich dachte, ich kann das alles beschleunigen, wenn…" Sie stoppte. „Das war dumm. Das weiß ich. Ich dachte einfach nur, wir könnten so eine Familie sein und uns gegenseitig lieb haben", flüsterte Tobys Freundin kaum hörbar. „Was ist aus der Beziehung geworden?", bemühte Rokko sich, um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Er hörte das Wort ‚schwanger' und suchte das Weite", gab Julia ungerührt zurück. „Und du bist hier, um Toby das zu erzählen?" – „Nein", schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. „Es ist viel schlimmer", schossen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen.

###########################################################################

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sprang Rokko von seinem Sessel auf. Er hatte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hören und hoffte inständig, dass Tobias gerade nach Hause gekommen war. „Toby?", trat er daher fragend in den Flur. „Hat jemand für mich angerufen?", wollte der junge Mann unvermittelt wissen. „Wieso kommst du erst jetzt? Ich dachte, du fährst Jasmin nur schnell zum Training." – „Habe ich ja auch…" Tobias stockte. „Ähm… hast du mir etwas zu sagen?", deutete er auf das Kleinkind auf Rokkos Arm. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Cheyenne." – „Cheyenne?", grübelte Toby. „Ist Julia auch hier?", fiel dann der Groschen bei ihm. „Ich war noch bei ihr Zuhause, nachdem ich Jasmin abgesetzt hatte, aber es hat keiner aufgemacht." – „Julia ist im Wohnzimmer", unterbrach Rokko den aufgeregten Wortschwall seines Sohnes. „Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer und bespaße die Kleine. Ihr solltet mal in Ruhe reden. Und schick Mama zu mir, wenn sie kommt, okay?"

„Sie will uns nicht mehr", platzte es aus Julia heraus. „Sie hat den Typen von der Familienhilfe einfach gesagt, dass sie uns nicht mehr will." Tobias' Hand fuhr sacht über Julias Rücken. „Ich meine, das musst du dir mal reinziehen: Dieser Drecksack von Klaus versucht, Kathrin zu vergewaltigen und was sagt sie: Ick liebe den Klaus. Der macht sowat nich und Kinder, die dis behaupten, sind nicht meene. Die könnense behalten", imitierte Julia aufgebracht ihre Mutter. „Hat er ihr etwas getan?" – „Nein", winkte Julia ab. „Maurice hat sich heldenhaft dazwischen geworfen… und dafür auch ganz schön was einstecken müssen. Und ich war ja auch ziemlich schnell Zuhause." Julia seufzte. „Als Klaus sich beruhigt hat und seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hat, habe ich mir die Kleinen geschnappt und bin zur Familienhilfe. Die haben eine Notfallstation, wenn du so willst. Die haben dann auch Mutti dazu geholt. Keine Ahnung, wie die das gemacht haben. Ich habe sie jedenfalls nicht gefunden." – „Und wie geht es nun weiter?", wollte Toby wissen. „Nachdem sie gesagt hat, dass sie nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben will, haben die von der Familienhilfe sie das unterschreiben lassen… und entschieden, dass wir besser nicht in Muttis Obhut sollen, bis sie einen Entzug gemacht hat." – „Das klingt vernünftig." Julia lachte auf. „Vernünftig? Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Cheyenne und ich kommen in ein Mutter-Kind-Heim. Es ist noch nicht mal klar, ob Cheyenne weiter in ihren alten Kindergarten gehen kann und was aus mir und der Schule wird. Toby, nachdem das mit mir und Cheyennes Vater nicht geklappt hat, da wollte ich das mit dieser Schule mehr als alles andere. Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen für das Leistungsstipendium. Ich dachte, wenn ich mal das Abi habe, dann kriege ich auch einen guten Job. Und die wollen mich in die Mutter-Hausfrauen-Schublade pressen. Aber das allerschlimmste ist… ist, dass Maurice und Kathrin in ganz andere Heime kommen." – „Heime?", hakte der Kowalski-Spross nach. „Es gibt nicht genug Heimplätze in Berlin. Eine Millionenstadt und nicht genug Heimplätze. Sie wollen Maurice in ein Heim für Lernbehinderte stecken. Ja, er stottert, wenn er aufgeregt ist, aber er ist nicht dumm. Dieses Heim ist in Bernburg. In Bernburg. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weit das ist? Bernburg… das ist im tiefsten Sachsen-Anhalt." – „Ich fahre dich", bot Tobias an. „Jedes Wochenende." – „Ja, aber du kannst nicht nach Bernburg und nach Rostock gleichzeitig fahren." – „Rostock? Ist das Mutter-Kind-Heim in Rostock?", wollte der junge Mann alarmiert wissen. „Nee, das ist hier in Berlin, aber Kathrin kommt nach Rostock." – „Scheiße", fluchte Tobias Kowalski. „So solltest du dich nicht ausdrücken. Das steht dir nicht", schluchzte Julia. „Aber du hast Recht", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Ich habe gedacht, ich habe die Situation im Griff. Ich habe gedacht, ich kriege das hin, bis… bis ich volljährig bin und von Zuhause weg kann. So hätte das nicht laufen sollen." – „Du hattest keine andere Wahl", wollte Toby seine Freundin von ihren Selbstvorwürfen abhalten. „Ähm… wieso eigentlich ein Mutter-Kind-Heim für dich und Cheyenne?", fragte er dann schüchtern. „Siehst du, das wollte ich dir auch noch erzählen, aber dazu bin ich ja nicht mehr gekommen…"

###########################################################################

„Ach, so ein Kind ist doch etwas Schönes", lächelte derweil Rokko seiner Frau zu und deutete dabei auf die kleine Cheyenne, die sich mit dem Nippes von Lisas Nachttisch die Zeit vertrieb. „Vergiss es, Herr Kowalski, wir sind zu alt für Nachwuchs. Weißt du noch… Jasmin und wie sie unsere Nächte in handliche 60-Minuten-Pakete geteilt hat." – „Und es auch heute manchmal noch tut", lachte Rokko. „Ja, ich verkläre das viel zu sehr." – „Wie geht es Julia jetzt eigentlich?", wollte Lisa nun wissen. „Naja, wie soll es ihr damit gehen? Die verschicken ihre Geschwister quer durch die Republik." – „Da muss man doch etwas machen können." – „Wenn es doch nun mal keine Heimplätze in Berlin gibt." – „Das Geschwisterpaar sollte wenigstens gemeinsam in das gleiche Heim kommen." – „Oder in die gleiche Pflegefamilie", seufzte Rokko. „In die gleiche Pflegefamilie", lächelte Lisa plötzlich. „Vergiss es, Schatz. Ich habe schon mit Kerimas bestem Paragrafenreiter gesprochen. Der hat sich gleich informiert. Wir kommen als Pflegefamilie nicht in Betracht – zu alt, zu wenig Platz, zu viele eigene Kinder." – „Und was hat Max noch gesagt?" – „Er wollte sich informieren, ob es wirklich keine Möglichkeit gibt, die Kinder in Berlin unterzubringen. Er wollte zurückrufen, sobald er mehr Infos hat."

###########################################################################

„Hey", steckte Lisa den Kopf durch die Wohnzimmertür. „Kann ich mal mit euch sprechen?" – „Ähm… Schatz… wir", korrigierte Rokko hinter ihr. „Pf", bemühte sich Lisa um einen Scherz. „Manchmal denkt er doch tatsächlich, er hätte etwas zu sagen."

„Ein Psychologe wird deinen Bruder untersuchen. Wenn er bestätigen kann, dass das mit dem Stottern keine Lernbehinderung ist, dann werden deine Schwester und er gemeinsam in das Kinderheim nach Rostock gebracht." Julia sah Rokko mit großen Augen an. „Ich weiß", seufzte dieser. „Ich hätte dir auch lieber eine andere Lösung präsentiert." – „Und für wie lange?" – „Naja, der Psychologe muss ja erst angefordert werden und eh der dann hier ist und seine Diagnose gestellt hat und eine zweite Meinung eingeholt ist, werden ein paar Wochen ins Land gehen… sagte zumindest Max. Naja, und solange sollte man die Kinder nicht trennen… nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis. Sie bleiben solange in der Notunterkunft der Familienhilfe", fuhr Rokko fort. „Und irgendwann dann geht es nach Rostock." Julia seufzte schwer. „Verstehe. Und… und was wird aus mir?" – „Du wirst ganz normal weiter zur Schule gehen. Es gibt so ein paar Mutter-Kind-Kurse in deinem Heim, vor denen du dich nicht drücken kannst. Je mehr du kooperierst, desto besser stehen deine Chancen, das Sorgerecht für deine Geschwister zu kriegen, wenn du volljährig bist. Max wird das alles prüfen, wenn es soweit ist. Cheyenne muss den Kindergarten wechseln. Es ist unmöglich, sie von dem Mutter-Kind-Heim in ihren alten Kindergarten zu bringen und pünktlich in der Schule zu sein – nicht mal mit der Unterstützung des Seidelschen Superautos", konnte Rokko sich eine Spitze nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht… wenn deine Mutti das mit dem Entzug hinkriegt und sich das alles nochmal genau überlegt…", warf Lisa ein. „Klar, dann holt sie uns zurück – so wie ich ganz oft meinen Vater in Tibet besuche", schüttelte Julia desillusioniert den Kopf. „Kerima hat einen werkseigenen Kindergarten", ging Lisa nicht auf den Kommentar ein. „Es ist schon alles geklärt. Cheyenne kann da hingehen. Die Wege sind dann für dich etwas kürzer und zur Not kann einer von uns…", deutete sie auf sich und ihren Mann. „… notfalls einspringen." – „Was ist, wenn Kathrins und Maurices Vater sich für seine Kinder interessiert?", gab Toby zu bedenken. „Dann mischen sich die Karten nochmal neu. Die Familienhilfe sucht nach ihm, aber bisher ohne Erfolg", informierte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Das heißt ja nichts", gab dieser zurück. „Abwarten und Tee trinken", bemühte Rokko sich darum, möglichst sachlich mit der Situation umzugehen. „Es könnte besser sein, aber auch viel schlimmer." – „Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Kowalski… und Ihnen auch", wandte Julia sich an die Eltern ihres Freundes. „Das hätte ich doch alleine nie geschafft."

###########################################################################

„Kowalski", meldete Tobias sich am Telefon in seinem Elternhaus. „Hallo, Tobias. Hier ist David Seidel." – „Ist schon wieder Aktionärshauptversammlung?" – „Sieht so aus", lachte David unsicher in das Telefon. „Die Zeit vergeht enorm schnell. Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen." – „Ehrlich gesagt…", begann Tobias. „… ich habe heute schon etwas vor." – „Und morgen?" – „Da auch." – „Was denn?" – „Julia ist das Sorgerecht für ihre Geschwister zugesprochen worden und das ist an die Bedingung geknüpft, dass sie zumindest während ihrer Schul- und Ausbildungszeit in einem Betreutes-Wohnen-Projekt mit ihnen wohnt. Und heute richten wir ihre Wohneinheit ein und morgen holen wir ihre Geschwister aus Rostock." – „Wird das den ganzen Tag dauern?" – „Ich denke schon." – „Dass ihr immer noch zusammen seid", sinnierte David. „Ich hatte doch…" – „… deiner Freundin Geld gegeben, dass sie mich in Ruhe lässt?", vollendete Tobias den Satz seines Vaters fragend. „Nun, du hättest eher mir Geld geben sollen, damit ich sie in Ruhe lasse… und selbst das hätte mich nicht von ihr fern gehalten." – „Na sie von dir ja offensichtlich auch nicht", konterte David. „Du hast also keine Zeit für deinen Vater, obwohl ich nur zwei Tage in der Stadt bin?" – „Nein", erwiderte Toby knapp. „Ich habe mein eigenes Leben und wenn du keinen dritten Tag dran hängen kannst, dann muss unser alljährliches Treffen eben ausfallen." – „Ich finde das ganz schön hart", schmollte David. Tobias atmete durch. Er dachte kurz an Klaus und daran, wie wenig sich der Vater von Kathrin und Maurice für das Schicksal seiner Kinder interessiert hatte. Er dachte an Julias Mutter, von der sie nie wieder etwas gehört hatten. „Okay", platzte es dann aus ihm raus. „Morgen früh um 7 Uhr in dem Café hinter der Schule. Allerhöchstens eine Stunde. Julia wird auch dabei sein und ich will, dass du nett zu ihr bist."


End file.
